The Chronicles of the Fool and the Maelstrom
by Wolvurne
Summary: Following the two mages that are known widely as The Fool and The Maelstrom is trouble. What will these two do when forces in the shadows begin to take actions to those out in the light? Join them as they attempt to stop these forces.


**I'm here with another crossover fic! Haven't seen anyone using this crossover but this time it will be Naruto x Roku de Nashi Majutsu Kōshi to Akashikku Rekōdo.**

 **I'm testing the waters with this one to see how you all like it.**

 **Update plans:**

 _ **Procured Immortality - This month**_

 _ **A Sage's Adventure - Late October-Early November**_

 _ **Chronicles of the Fool and the Maelstrom - Mid November**_

 **I do have a community discord server that you can join to get updates or merely hang out with me and others in it!**

 **Here's the invite code since Fanfiction doesn't like links: discord . gg / hykrTTg**

 **Quote of the chapter: _"Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by the dogma - which is living with the results of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinion drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition." - Steve Jobs_**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 _Spell Name_

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 _Magicians_

 _They who hold miraculous skills known as magic._

 _Prideful researchers who pursue the truth of all creation_

 _To become a member of the honorable magicians_

 _That is why I am here in the Academic City of Fejite_

Here we find a young girl who is running through the streets of Fejite on a warm sunny day.

She had long silver hair were two long bangs framed her face reaching down to her stomach. Then there was her eye color: Olive Green, an unusual color among people in the Empire.

She was wearing a school uniform of sorts. The uniform consisted of a blue with yellow borderline gold accented small coat/jacket tied together with a red ribbon. The shirt was white in color but around the neck had the same yellow color as the jacket, it was a button up one although it only reached just above the stomach covering just past the girl's chest. The skirt, connected to the shirt via two straps that framed the stomach area, was white in color but at the frills of the skirt, it had a diamond pattern that varied in shades of blue. She wore a gray glove on her left hand, but on her right was a white cuff. She wore blue leggings connected to the skirt along with black boots.

This girl seemed to be looking for her friend who had gone ahead of her that morning.

Running around the corner of the building coming onto another straight, she found her friend standing in front of an old man.

"Rumia!" The girl called out to her friend.

 _Moments earlier_

There was an individual who was standing around seemingly waiting for someone. She had blonde hair that reached down to just past her shoulders, there was a small blue ribbon tied on the right side of her hair. There was a green bow tied into the hair in the back keeping the hair into a small ponytail. She had blue eyes that could almost be mistaken for a sea green depending on the light.

As she was waiting there was an old man that was sitting not far behind her up against the wall trying to light a cigar using some flint, however, he managed to cut himself on his index finger.

The old man lightly grunted, but it was loud enough to catch the attention of the girl standing by the light fixture on the side of the street close to him.

She quickly walked over and got down into a crouch before the old man

"May I?" She inquired of him.

Holding her hands out she cited a chant

 _"May the angel's blessings be with you, Life up"_ She said citing the spell as a yellow magic circled appeared just in front of her hands.

The cut on the old man's index finger seemed to heal very rapidly before his eyes.

"Oh! Surprising, the wound healed very quickly that I just received from the flint... Could this be the magic I've been hearing rumors about?" He said amazed at the speed at which the wound healed.

"Rumia!" Someone called out.

Turning her head she caught sight of who had called her name, who was standing in a spot close to her catching her breath from all the running she did.

"Sistine!" She responded to the silver haired girl.

"Sorry for being late, now shall we get going?" Sistine said to her.

"Yes!" Rumia happily told her.

So now we find the two girls talking while walking down the street on their way to the Alzano Imperial Magical Academy.

"... Because the contact between the everyday person and magic are low, you shouldn't really be using magic outside of the academy, Understood?" Sistine chastised of Rumia.

"Ye-yes. Sorry, I couldn't help but stand there and do nothing when I have the ability to help him..." She responded sweat dropping with an awkward smile.

"In all honesty, Rumia you are too good of a person. I asked you to go a head today."

Rumia tilted her head before responding with a smile, "Ara? If I left you, Lady Sistine, then I, as a guest, would be scolded by the elders!"

"Rumia! Stop that! We are essentially family," Sistine told her.

"Hahaha, Sorry." Rumia responded, "But it is odd for Sistine to leave something behind. Perhaps it's related to Mr. Huey quitting. Was it that shocking?"

Sistine took on a sad expression on her face, "Mr. Huey... It's such a pity, He was not only diligent, but he taught classes in an easily understandable manner. There aren't very many teachers who are like him."

Rumia perked up when Sistine said this before adopting a sly expression, "Ah, that's right and I'm hearing this from Sistine. Who's infamous for "Harassing Instructors"."

"Oi, I don't like that expression of yours, Rumia" Sistine deadpanned at her, "There were a lot of weak answers coming from people in regards to my complaints."

"Well, that's true and all... though Mr. Huey was handsome as well," Rumia responded readopting the sly expression she had but moments ago.

"T-t-t-t-that has nothing to do with it!" Sistine yelled out, her face turning an interesting shade of red.

Rumia giggled at her friend's reaction before adopting a thinking posture.

"Ah, but did you know? There will be a new instructor that will be taking over for Mr. Huey starting today," Rumia said to Sistine while adopting a thinking pose, "I wonder what kind of person the instructor will be?"

"Well... I don't really expect a whole lot, but if the new instructor can do at least half of what Mr. Huey had done..." Sistine started to say but was interrupted by a shout.

The source of the shout came from behind the two girls up the street making them turn around to figure out who was behind that shout.

Here we find a young man running up the street in the direction of the two girls. He had long messy black hair tied back into a low ponytail with a red hair tie. His attire consisted of a white half sleeved-shirt tied loosely with a red tie, black pants with a gold trim at the seems, accompanied by a pair of matching black dress shoes and white gloves.

"Move, you idiots!" the young man yelled out at the two girls as he was running towards them.

With a startled scream Sistine called out, " _Gre-Great Winds_!"

After saying that the young man was propelled into the air by the wind spell for a short time before landing in the fountain.

The young man just laid there for a few seconds with bubbles rising to the surface of the water before he abruptly stood up.

"Phew, are you girls okay?" the young man asked before coughing up some water along with a frog.

"No, I should be asking that of you," Sistine responded in kind.

"You... You can't do that Sistine! To suddenly use magic especially on people," Rumia reprimanded Sistine.

"Ugh, Th-that's true..." Sistine started before the young man interrupted her.

"Now, really! Is this how you were educated? Huh?!" he yelled out distinctly annoyed.

"-ry huh? He switches fast!" She said in utter surprise.

Rumia stepped in before saying, "I'm sorry, I'll apologize as well."

The young man stared at Rumia as if remembering something before pulling her cheek and checking various other areas but when he got to the stomach.

 _'She looks familiar...'_ he thought before shrugging it off as nothing important. Sistine kicked him away after a while shouting "What are you doing! Pervert!"

"But that uniform... You two are students of the Magic Academy, right?" He asked, "Doesn't class start at 9:00? It's 8:40 if you don't hurry you might end up tardy."

Sistine called out on his abrupt change with no small amount of irritation lacing her voice,"Seriously, what's with that sudden attitude and it is only 8:00 if you paid attention to a working clock."

The young man realized something, "Of course that damn woman would do this," He sighed out before continuing to speak to the two girls, "Excuse me, ladies, I just remembered an urgent task that I have to attend to..."

With his piece said he began to walk away as if nothing had happened.

"The nerve of that bastard..." Sistine grumbled out.

"Now now Sistine, we should get going to the academy if we don't want to be late," Rumia placated to her friend.

Sistine sighed before responding, "You're right. Come on let's get going."

The two girls resumed their walk to the Magic Academy albeit they were walking a little faster than before.

 _Elsewhere in Fejite_

"Now if only something interesting would happen," a distinctly male voice rung out with a drawn out sigh.

"Master, you should be careful what you wish for," this time a female voice responded.

"You know you take the fun out of things sometimes Arianne," the male voice responded.

"Ara, Someone has to keep you in check," the now identified female Arianne retorted.

"Uhuh," the male grumbled out.

With the end of that short conversation, the male stood up, revealing messy silver hair that framed his face on both sides. His eyes were burning gold in color, but they seemed to hold a sense of detachment in them. He wore a black and gold blazer with matching dress pants. To accompany this he wore black dress shoes.

The male sight out before asking Arianne, "Well that aside. How's the brat doing?"

"He stated he is doing good and will try to take the next assignment close to or in Fejite, Master," She responded.

The male grumbled out a reply, "I thought I told you to not call me that here in the house, Arianne. Or perhaps you wish something else to happen?"

"Ara, whatever could you mean? But if that's what you wish then I shall re-frame from calling you that here... Taika," Arianne responded with a small smile on her face.

The now named Taika responded with dismissal, "Hai hai, well anyway. I guess I should make my way to the Academy to see what Celica has brewed up this time."

Taika walked towards the door and left the room.

Arianne shook her head with amusement when he mentioned Celica.

 _'Those two spell trouble when they are together which puts a lot of people who know the pair on edge as they don't know what either of them are planning. Although by himself he doesn't cause much trouble,'_ Arianne thought remembering the last time the two were in the same place at the same time. She began to walk after him. It was her duty after all... or maybe something more.

At that train of thought, the woman shook her head to clear that train of thought.

She recalled her meeting with Taika that changed her life.

 _Flashback 18 years ago_

 _Arianne was 10 years old at the time. From what she remembered of that day, she was with her mother as her father had abandoned the two of them when her mother found out she was pregnant with her. Her mother raised her and taught her. She didn't know what she could do or be without her._

 _Then the storm hit. It was a particularly nasty day, the usual summer rains had been unusually heavy that day. It certainly didn't help with how ferocious the wind had become so quickly. She and her mother lived ways outside of town on the slope of a hill near a river. The small home was situated naught but 10 meters from the nearby river that ran down through the town. The nearby river had begun to flow over the banks and canals in the town spreading wide and far._

 _The two of them were huddled in the bedroom when the window in the living/dining room had shattered. Arianne, was had a fear of storms at the time, was petrified with fear as she held on to her mother for dear life. The two were hoping that the storm would pass on quickly. Alas, some things aren't meant to be as the two were unaware that the water had begun to erode at the banks of the river with shear force._

 _An agonizing hour dragged on with the two females none-the-wiser of the situation regarding the bank of the river that their house was on. The house appeared to be shifting left and right. Either due to the force of the wind on the side or the unstable and eroding earth that the house was now sitting on. When all of the sudden the entire house had collapsed into the river as the ground finally gave way, taking both female occupants with it. Arianne was rendered unconscious fairly quickly from debris that hit her, while her mother struggled to keep the pair afloat and alive._

 _It wouldn't be until the next day when someone would find them._

 _"We found two survivors, sir!" a soldier, among a small squad, rung out as they found the pair._

 _"While I'd share your enthusiasm on both surviving. The older of the two doesn't appear to show signs of life," came the response, "Never the less, let us get them out of there."_

 _"Hai!" came the collective response from the squad of soldiers. That being said the soldiers got to work getting the young girl and her mother out of the debris from the storm. They were lucky that the girl was unconscious, heavens know what will happen although the man in charge knew the result of the situation._

 _'Different time, different situation, same result,' he thought reminiscing to those who he's saved throughout the years._

 _"We've gotten them out, shall we continue to search for more survivors, sir?" One soldier asked of his superior._

 _"We don't have the manpower to commit a large scale rescue operation. It will have to be done when we return," he responded._

 _It was the truth after all, they had 16 men in total. This town had nearly 75,000 people living in it prior to the storm hitting. Given the scale of the damage caused by the storm they could attempt to help, however it would take them far too long to comb the entire town for survivors, so their best bet would be to return to the capital then have a larger contingent force sent to the town to resume searching for survivors._

 _"Let's head back!" he ordered._

 _Three days later - The Capital_

 _Arianne laid in the bed still seemingly unconscious from the ordeal in the river during the storm with two other occupants in the room. Standing over the young girl off to one side of the bed is an elderly woman performing a diagnostic spell on her._

 _"How is she, Marie?" The male occupant asked of the woman._

 _"She seems to have suffered some minor injuries on her arms as well as to the head. Outside of these, she's in remarkable condition given what she went through four days ago," Marie replied._

 _"Hmm, good. I do have to wonder if she may end up with Amnesia considering the head injury. Well, we will find out when she awakes. Inform me when she wakes up, she is bound to have some questions," the other occupant replied._

 _"Very well, Taika," Marie responded._

 _Unknown to Marie, a unnoticeable small smile made it's way to Taika's face as he turned around to leave the room._

 _Marie turned back to the young girl laying in the bed. She frowned for a second, before the frown dissipated._

 _"Come now child, while Taika may not be the most observant. There's no need to fake being unconscious," Marie spoke to the child._

 _As she said that the child began to open her eyes blinking several times to adjust to the change in lighting as she began to sit up in the bed._

 _"W-w-wh-who are you?" The young girl timidly asked of Marie._

 _"I'm Marie, head of the medical staff in Taika's house. I've been the one to dress your injuries. Taika and his squad of soldiers were the ones to find you in that town. Now you might have questions, but I recommend eating and resting till tomorrow to ask them," Marie kindly said easing the young girl's nervousness in the change of scenery._

 _Arianne merely nodded her before laying back down._

 _The door to the room opened revealing an elderly man who was carrying a tray that had food on it._

 _"Boris, you have impeccable timing as usual." Marie told the butler._

 _"Lord Taika asked that I bring food for the young miss," he replied, "Roasted Duck Stew was what we have prepared for her. Alexa added in some healing remedies, which will help the young miss' injuries."_

 _"That's unusual of her. Normally she wouldn't bother to do such a thing," Marie intoned._

 _Arianne laid there in bed confused as to who the new person was. That was before the young girl's stomach decided to make it's announcement to the occupants in the room signaling the girls hunger._

 _Marie and Boris looked at the young girl who was looking down at the sheets with her face flush with embarrassment._

 _"Well then seems the young miss is hungry," Boris said with a light laughter._

 _The elderly man walked over to the side of the bed and placed the tray in front of her. Taking the lid to the tray he lifted it up._

 _Arianne's eyes lit up upon seeing the stew._

 _"Now be very careful the stew is very hot," Boris told the young girl to which he was right. There was a considerable amount of steam coming off the stew._

 _Boris turned around and began to walk to the door but not before stopping next to Marie and speaking quietly, "Lord Taika will want to see her early tomorrow. I'm certain he is going to be taking her under his care."_

 _Marie nodded in confirmation, though she was surprised that he would make such a decision so quickly._

 _'Normally, he would take a few days for people he brings in after finding them before deciding on what course of action to take or offer to them,' Marie thought while looking at the young girl who was happily eating the stew albeit with a little difficulty due to the temperature._

 _Next Morning_

 _'Hmm, a request to increase funding for the orphanages, The church asking for the ability to levy a tax for visitors, soldiers requesting for longer leave time. Ugh, granted, denied, and granted.' Taika went through the documents for the week._

 _'The church is gonna ask for this again come next month. Will they ever learn. They already have the holy order to which they've been siphoning funds off of. I'm not granted them the ability to levy a tax for visitors, be it citizens or foreign tourists,' He irritably thought._

 _Just as he was about to start the next set of papers, there was a knock on the door to his office._

 _"Enter!" he called out._

 _The door opened to show Marie and the young girl he and his men had found in the wreckage that was once Teshir._

 _"Ah, Thank you Marie," he told the woman._

 _Marie bowed with a smile before walking to the door._

 _Arianne looked rather nervous that the nice lady that helped her yesterday was leaving the room._

 _"There's no need to be nervous. Marie's going to give us some privacy, because there is something that I wish to ask of you young miss," Taika told the girl._

 _"W-w-what is it you want to ask?" Arianne replied with nervousness evident._

 _"Well first thing is, may I know your name?" Taika inquired._

 _"A-arianne Senra, sir," Arianne replied._

 _"Well, It's a nice name. My name is Taika Ruelan. I'm the lord of the city of Fejite and the territory of Fenras. I'd like to know if you would like to work for me?" He asked of the girl._

 _"Work?" Arianne repeated the word._

 _"Yes, work. What you would be doing is the same kind of work that Marie is doing," Taika told her._

 _"Why me?" She asked._

 _"It's because of Marie. Marie's begun to really display her age. She's 74 after all. She's diligently served me for along time. Not only that but she has taken quite the liking to you as well. I want to do what I can for her during however much time she has left," Taika truthfully told the girl._

 _"Marie is dying?" Arianne inquired._

 _"Yes," came the response laden with sadness._

 _Arianne stood there stock still thinking about the offer. There were two things she wanted to know before asking the man for a little time to decide._

 _"I'd like some time to think on this, sir. Though, I've got two requests," Arianne told the man._

 _"Very, well. What may those requests be, Arianne?" Taika responded._

 _"One is I'd like to know what happened to my mother and the second is could I attend school?" Arianne requested._

 _'I see, I suppose the thing about her mother would come up pretty soon,' Taika thought._

 _"Alright. Simply put we found you with your mother. Of the two of you, your mother didn't make it. Now as for the schooling, do you wish to attend the Imperial Magic Academy here in Fejite?" Taika responded noting the girls crestfallen expression at the mention of her mother's death._

 _"Come here, Arianne," He kindly told the girl._

 _Arianne did as he told before being brought into a hug._

 _"It's alright to cry. Your mother meant a lot to you, yes? I'm sure she would want you to live your life as to how you would want to," Taika told the girl who had begun to cry at his words._

 _She quickly brought her arms around the man before letting loose all the tears she had fought to hold back up to this point._

 _Outside the door, Marie smiled bitterly knowing that death is a hard thing do deal with. Especially, if it is someone who is very close to you._

 _End of Flashback_

That day forever changed her life, but she didn't regret accepting his offer.

"You're coming with me?" Taika inquired as he stopped upon noticing Arianne was walking behind him.

"Yes, someone has to keep you and Lady Celica in line," Arianne responded.

Taika pouted before replying, "You make it sound like I have something planned."

Arianne smiled sweetly, however it was anything but sweet which terrified Taika to no end.

"I do hope you will behave yourself," She said to which Taika furiously nodded.

Arianne stopped smiling before walking past him.

Taika sighed before resuming his trek to the Imperial Magical Academy.

 _Alzano Imperial Magical Academy Classroom_

 _'The new professor is late,'_ Sistine thought to herself with mild irritation.

"Maybe he is late because of some tasks," Rumia told her friend.

"Still, he is a professor here. He should at least get here shortly after class starts. Half the class has gone by!" Sistine fumed.

Right as she says that the door to the classroom opens.

Sistine abruptly stood up to speak her mind, "You're late! Do you know how long we have bee- huh?!"

It was then she noticed who it was that walked into the room.

"Ehhhh?! You again?" Sistine loudly called out to the individual she recognized.

"Hmm? Oh, well sorry I'm late I had something to take care of," The man.

He walked over to to the desk in front of the chalkboard set the book that he had in his hand down on it.

"Well my name is Glen Radars

 _'Is he actually going to teach the class?,'_ Sistine irritably wondered.

Then proceeded to write "Self-Study" on the chalkboard.

Well he certainly threw the class for a surprise when he did.

"Well, today is going to be self-study," he yawned out.

 _Headmaster's Office_

"Hold on a moment Headmaster!" a distinctly male voice cried out.

"Glen Radars, who entered the academy at 11 but showed no outstanding academic records or achievements during his time here before leaving at 15. Though he doesn't have a record of any form of work elsewhere," the same voice recited looking at some papers.

"Now, now Halley. Please calm down." the Headmaster told the man

"Why did you allow such a man to work here?! The reputation of this academy will fall! He was unemployed after he left until now! Unemployed!" Halley shouted out at the Headmaster.

"W-well it _was_ Celica who recommended the young man," the Headmaster nervously replied to the angry man.

"That witch! She was the one to recommend him?!" Halley bellowed out.

"You sure do love to run your mouth, Harley" another voice rung out freezing the younger male in place.

Halley turned around to see a woman standing with her back up against one of the bookshelves in the room.

"C-C-C-Celica Arfonia?!" Halley squeaked out.

Before any other words were spoken an overwhelming pressure began make its self noticeable in the room.

"While I don't care if you say such things about me... but I _**won't**_ forgive you for badmouthing _him_ in front of me. Now, take back what you had said about _him_ or else..." Celica ominously stated towards Halley.

"Ho-Hold on! I-i-i understand what you say, stop!" Halley panicky stated before bolting out of the room.

"Honestly Celica, you're still reckless and for bringing Glen into the Academy to teach on such a short notice. This is certainly up above the line, however Halley shares the same mindset as most of the staff here," the Headmaster told Celica.

"I know, I accepted complete responsibility over the whole thing already," she told the man.

"Would you like to share some insight with me on to why you are going to such lengths for the young man?" the headmaster asked of her.

Celica adopted a forlorn expression with a small smile before replying, "I just want what is best for him. Primarily for him to move forward away from the shadows of his former occupation."

"hah, I see.." was all that the headmaster had to say.

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new fic... I'm honestly unsure about it but I'm happy all the same with how it turned out.**

 **Please do leave a review about what you think of this new fic!**


End file.
